


On a Cold and Stormy Night

by The Red Room (TheRedRoom)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRoom/pseuds/The%20Red%20Room
Summary: On a cold and stormy night, Harry is paid a visit by a mysterious stranger.





	

It was 2 o'clock when the doorbell rang. I got up, wondering who it could possibly be. I looked outside my window into the darkness, but I could not make out any figures within the vicinity of my house.   
  
'Who is there?' I called.

But no one answered. Those little dingdong-ditchers! I will wring the necks those little rapscallions. I stood before my door, annoyed. Who rings doorbells at sod-off in the morning?

'Is anyone there!?' I yelled a little louder. I wasn't about to open the door, incase some imbecile assaults me in the darkness.

Then, a voice whispered into my ear, 'Open the door.'

I spun around, nearly soiling myself in sheer surprise. Looking, I saw no one. Was I imagining things? Perhaps it was the wind.

Paranoia must be driving me insane, I thought, before I heard it again, in my ear. 'Open the door,' came the whisper, 'Open the door.'

Now I was really terrified. Though it seemed like I was the only one inside my cozy cottage, I felt another presence that could not be seen nor touched.

'Open the door,' the voice hissed over and over again. Should I? I didn't want to.

Apparently I didn't have to, because the door swung open on its own. The moonlight revealed a silhouette of a feminine figure.

'Who are you?' I demanded. 'What do you want from me?'

She giggled and said, 'Your life.'

U wot m8? 'You want to fight, mate?' I threatened. 'I'm tha mothafookin' Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter!'

'Don't delude yourself, kiddo. You can't defeat me; I'm the heiress to a rich, powerful wizarding family,' she snarled.

Somehow, I knew this was true. Not like I wasn't going to die, regardless. 'Why do you want to kill me?'

'Your father, James Potter, owed a huge debt to my family. But now he's dead, and you haven't got any money. Since you can't cough up, you're dead,' the woman said, the veins around her eyes bulging ominously.

'What? Why, I don't even—'

Smirking arrogantly, she sneered. 'It's all ogre now.'

She lunged toward me, and my consciousness faded to black. I'm sorry, Ginny, but it looks like we won't be able to wed, I thought, thinking of my fiancé. I never woke again.


End file.
